In love
by aenall00
Summary: Dean kida sorta seduces Cas - Destiel


_Rating: M_

_Word count: 1,161_

_This first chapter was created by me and B100-Lips_

_Yes i know i spelled Cass with one extra s._

* * *

Dean and Cass had just finished with a vampire nest and went back to the motel they were staying at. Dean dropped his bag on the ground, shut the door then said…

"I'm pretty beat, Cass." Dean says tiredly, stretching a bit as he walks into the small motel room. It has two beds but neither looked quite suited for sleeping; both were fitted with somewhat ratty sheets and the room smelled oddly musty. He turns to look at his companion, sitting on the edge of the nearest bed, the mattress squeaking in protest at his weight. "How are you holding up?"

Cass just looks at dean, and then says "Dean, I am an angel of the lord, I do not need to sleep"

Dean chuckles a bit, scratching at the back of his neck, his eyes absentmindedly trailing down the angel's form, taking in his body. Realizing what he was doing, he cleared his throat and looked away, getting off the bed and walking over to the mini-fridge, grabbing a beer and opening it, taking a long gulp before turning back to face the other. "So you never sleep? Do you do other things?"

"like what Dean" Cass looked at him confused "I do not need to eat..." he trailed off as he looked over dean and memorized exactly how he looked. Bright green eyes, carefully jelled hair, his perfect lips wrapping around the mouth of the bottle, him drinking, then letting go of the bottle, lips staying parted as dean looked back at him

"Well yeah, but..." He locks eyes with the angel, distracted for a moment, then smiling a bit as he continues, "...I mean, everyone has needs, right?"

"I do not understand what you are trying to say dean" he wanted nothing more than to close the small space between them and press their lips together, to taste Dean...

"I think you understand a bit more than you let on." Dean smirked, raking his eyes over Cass's frame once more, taking in the details. "Haven't you ever wanted someone?"

"wanted them? Dean I do not understand" he said a brief smile flashing across his face for a fraction of a second before it disappeared

Dean steps a bit closer, closing in on Cass. The already short distance between them is now even smaller. He looks directly into the others eyes as he speaks. "Have you ever wanted to push someone against the wall and fuck their brains out, Cass?" He asks the smirk still present, eyes ready to gauge his reaction.

Cass was so shocked his jaw dropped a little. Yes, he had wanted to do that to dean since he saw his soul and raised him from perdition. He bit his lip and his gaze darted from dean's eyes to lips then back every few seconds

Judging by Cass's reaction, he felt exactly the way Dean assumed he did. Deciding to be bold he moved even closer to him. "Or maybe pin them to a dirty motel bed instead?" He set his beer bottle down, giving the angel the hungriest eyes he could muster.

Castiel was confused, wondering if dean was actually serious. He moved backwards every time dean moved closer until he was pressed against the wall

"What's the matter, Cass?" He moved his hands so they rested loosely on Castiel's hips, their faces inches apart. "Can't you think of anyone you might want to do that to?"

Castiel wanted this more than anything. He wanted dean pressed against him, hands all over each other. "Dean..." he said, his pupils starting to dilate with lust

Dean's hands moved up to rest on Cass's shoulders as his eyes flickered to his lips. His face was the personification of lust and longing as he eased closer slowly, teasingly towards the others lips only to bypass them in favor of whispering in his ear. "I think I'm making this pretty obvious, Cass. I want you too."

Cass leaned over slightly and caught dean's mouth with his, hands resting on the taller man's hips pulling their bodies closer

Dean moaned slightly into the kiss, relieved to finally have Cass's lips on his. One hand traveled up a bit to tangle into the angel's hair, gripping it slightly and petting the tresses.

Cass pulled dean even closer so their bodies were touching from chest to thigh he flipped them over so dean was against the wall and Cass ground against him

Dean moaned again, a bit more loudly as Cass thrusted against him. Both hands tangled in his hair as he pulled away for a second, gasping for air and panting. "Fuck yeah..." He muttered, thrusting against the angel in return.

Because Cass didn't need to breathe, he kissed down dean's neck finding the pulse point and sucking on it. He moved one hand from dean's hip down to the back of his pants, pulling dean to the bed that was closest, grinding into him when dean was on the bed

"Oh, fuck, you're good at this Cass. You sure you've never done this before?" Dean breathes out between pants and moans, his hands sliding down the man's neck, his legs parting wantonly as he thrusted up into each downward grind from the angel of the lord.

"I…. Have seen...every...sexual act...at least...once" he said between each kiss or nibble or lick on dean's throat. He took dean's shirt off him and kissed sucked and licked all the newly exposed skin.

"Fuuuck! It's definitely paying off." Dean's hands trailed down the angel's sides and up to pull at his beloved trench coat, pulling it off as quickly as possible, then beginning on the clothes underneath.

after his tie was somewhere near the microwave, and his shirt was unbuttoned he moved down and licked a broad swipe at the top of dean's pants, making the taller man gasp, then Cass palmed dean's erection through his Jeans while he unbuckled his belt

Dean's hips thrusted into the touch involuntarily, one hand moving to cover his own mouth in hopes of preventing any other embarrassing noises from escaping. The other was gripping the sheet beside him tightly so as to avoid doing the same thing to his hair.

Cass pulled deans belt off, unzipped, and unbuttoned his pants before he went back up to dean's mouth and kissed him

The hand that Dean had been using to cover his mouth moved along with the other to work on removing Cass's pants as well.

Cass moaned into the kiss and pressed against dean's hand that was on his erection

Dean smirked against Cass's lips, slipping his hand into the others pants, rubbing the bulge through his underwear.

* * *

_Sorry I'm teasing you guys, but we ran out of time writing the story. The next chapter is m rated sabriel. Have fun reading._

_Send suggestions for other stories, or later chapters, to aenall00 _


End file.
